


The Gaul's Lost Pup

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [49]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Crixus, Big Brother Agron, Bottom Agron, Continuation of 1/500, Crixus Doesn't Care About Personal Space, Crixus Oblivious, Duro is in trouble, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Grumpy Agron, M/M, No Privacy, Poor Donar, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Crixus has been looking everywhere for Duro, has to resort to asking Agron, despite the elder Rhine brother being busy.
Relationships: Agron/Donar, Crixus/Duro
Series: 500 Fic Challenge [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1238087
Kudos: 3





	The Gaul's Lost Pup

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I decided to revisit the Crixus/Duro thing for a quick second. Probably time for Crixus to know the truth about how he and Duro started sleeping together. It's been a while since the first fic challenge. Obviously the due date is nothing more than a fantasy but getting the fics completed and down is still a challenge so there's that. In this Duro and Crixus have been lovers for a few months, and Donar and Agron a few weeks. Thank you guys so much for the support, your comments, kudos, bunnies and summaries are so welcomed. I hope you enjoy.

Agron moans, the back of his skull hitting the stone wall behind him. He knows they shouldn't be in the hall way, as tangled in each other as they were. But the way Donar was trailing his mouth down Agron's neck had his senses melt away. Greedily, Agron claws at his back, trying to draw Donar impossibly closer. He loves the way his nail's dragging across his skin makes Donar growl. Their hips buck together almost violently in their desperation for each other. Agron fights back a whimper as Donar slides a hand into his subligaria. Calloused hand groping Agron's ass, forcing their clothed cocks to grind together. No amount of Doctore's training has left Agron as breathless as this blond giant, and he was dizzy with want. His heart pounds at the lack of privacy, and he shouldn't be mumbling encouragements as Donar starts stretching him where anyone could see. Yet somehow it was just the two of them in this deserted little corridor. A smile spreads across his face as Donar groans, hot breath ghosting Agron's skin. 

"Agron." Green eyes fly open at the _wrong_ voice calling his name. 

"Who the fuck?" Donar murmurs looking over his shoulder. Agron glares in the same direction, his mood souring quickly. 

"And what the fuck do you want you fucking cunt? Can't you see we're a little fucking busy?" Donar raises an eyebrow when, instead of stepping apart, Agron wraps a leg around his waist, carding a hand through his hair. Giving another glance behind him, he shrugs before he continues sucking a bruise into Agron's tender flesh. He enjoys the soft hiss far more than he should. 

"Really? The bottom bitch to _Donar_ , is calling me a cunt?" Crixus snorts folding his arms. He had thought that clearing his throat would work. But neither of them had paid attention to it. Almost like they didn't hear it. So he had to resort to actually calling out. And yet, the two of them, although acknowledging his presence have yet to stop pawing at each other. Which was a little insulting. 

"Watch mouth, or else find yourself bottom bitch to a sword." Agron snips, writhing a little under Donar's touch. The man was terrifyingly talented with his fingers, and falling apart so quickly wasn't an option. **Especially** in front of _Crixus_. 

"I'd love to see the attempt. But, I'd rather locate Duro." Agron's head snaps in his directions eyes blazing. 

" _Locate_? The fuck do you mean locate?" Donar hums moving up to nibble at Agron's ear. 

"Hold temper. He's training with Rhaskos." He whispers, "So, you've lost your pup have you Crixus?" Donar states loud enough for the Gaul to hear. Agron suppresses a grin at the murderous look Donar was given. "Perhaps, he's run off to find someone more to his standards." He ponders out loud. Agron almost laughs, probably would have if he wasn't trying to wiggle out of subligaria while still remaining plastered to Donar. 

"Hold fucking tongue. Duro might be new to the touch of a man but he knows a _real man_ when he sees one." Agron rolls his eyes. 

"You're a fucking idiot."

"And you a hypocrite. Keeping your brother's virtue out of some pitiful excuse of being protective while here literally presenting own ass for fucking." Crixus snaps back taking a step forward. Agron sighs, meeting Donar's gaze. 

"Fine, here." Agron pushes away so he could tower over Crixus looking almost bored. "My brother used to be praised for the talent he held with his mouth. In and outside of a bed." Crixus' eyes narrow,

"You speak in riddles." He all but pouts. Agron shakes his head.

"Do you honestly believe that someone with his good looks and passion was untouched until you?" Crixus sucks in a breath at the question. "My brother used to be proud of the meaning of his piercing. In our particular village jewelry in the nose meant the equivalent of an unpaid whore. I cannot tell you the amount of men and women he had coming and going from his bed." Donar chokes on a laugh as Crixus' eyes widen in horror his mouth dropping. 

"You lie." He whispers. Agron quirks an eyebrow leaning down. 

"As strong as you are, have you ever caused him pain off the sands?" He challenges. "Have you ever seen him in discomfort during or after?" Crixus closes his mouth, chewing his cheek. "Tell me Crixus, has he surprised you with a position and then shrugged off your questions?" Crixus leans back.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Agron feels a grin spread across his face. 

"Why? Because you feel the fool? My brother is many things, and an actor is one of them." Crixus slugs him in the face before turning heel and stomping off. Donar catches Agron around the waist keeping him from charging after the Gaul. 

"Easy there. We have unfinished business, you and I." Donar whispers licking the shell of Agron's ear.

"I shall beat him to a pulp." Agron fumes letting Donar drag him down the hallway. Donar chuckles tenderly. 

"Sure. Should you be able to walk properly in the morning." He comments casually. Agron glances over his shoulder his interest rising once more. Somehow, he knew Duro would be fine. And the thought of how Donar would achieve this boast was tantalizing. 

"I suppose that is worth looking into." He shrugs wrapping an arm around Donar's neck. 


End file.
